lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Audition
The Audition is a pop/rock band from Chicago, Illinois. The band is composed of drummer Ryan O'Connor, guitarist Seth Johnson and bassist Timmy Klepek who are all from Chicago, with lead vocalist Danny Stevens who is from Detroit, Michigan. The band's first release was a six track EP entitled All In Your Head. In early 2005, they signed to record label Victory Records and released their debut album, entitled Controversy Loves Company. In early January 2008 they released their second studio album Champion. On April 28, 2009 they released their third studio album Self-Titled Album. Their latest album Great Danger was released on March 16, 2010. The first single from the new album, entitled "You Ruined This", has been released. History Drummer Ryan O'Connor and bassist Joe Lussa along with former guitarist/song writer Bob Morris formed the core of the band in their hometown of Elmhurst Illinois in 2003, working with a revolving cast of musicians in their early years. Their first EP, titled "Every Scar Tells A Story," had 6 songs, including a song called 'A Lifetime In Six Months' which would later be called 'Fashion Hour'. They recorded their second EP, "All in Your Head", at The Gallery of Carpet before Danny Stevens, Seth Johnson and Timmy Klepek joined the group, and played some gigs with other local Chicago acts like The Academy Is....Biography, Allmusic.com Stevens, who became the singer, was originally brought in to play guitar for the band.Interview with Ryan O'Connor, Absolutepunk.net The Audition then signed to Victory Records; national touring followed,Hurt Process, Aiden, and theAudition live in Montclair review. Punknews.org. Accessed June 25, 2007.Concert Review. Western Courier, 12/2/05. Accessed June 25, 2007.Movers and Shakers. The Daily Collegian, April 20, 2006. Accessed June 25, 2007.The Junior Varsity. SPIN Magazine, July 26, 2005. Accessed June 25, 2007. and Controversy Loves Company, their debut LP for the label, was released in September 2005 to mixed reviews.[http://www.punknews.org/review/4422 Review of Controversy Loves Company]. Punknews.org. Accessed June 25, 2007. The band's lineup at the time of the CD release included O'Connor, Lussa, guitarists Seth Johnson and Timmy Klepek, and vocalist Danny Stevens. Touring with Silverstein and Spitalfield ensued in February 2006;Silverstein Announces Headlining Tour. SPIN, December 15, 2005. Accessed June 25, 2007. more touring with Mae and Lovedrug followed later in 2006.Lovedrug. SPIN Magazine, January 20, 2006. Accessed June 25, 2007. According to lead singer Danny Stevens, states the band name came from "Whenever performing, it always felt like an audition". In early 2007 the band joined Head Automatica and Jack's Mannequin on The West Coast Winter Tour,Haueter, Alex. "A Long Time Coming". ''Lincoln Journal Star, February 9, 2007, p. 12. Available on Lexis-Nexis. including dates in Canada.Concert Review. Tangible Sounds Canada. Accessed June 25, 2007.. Shortly after this tour they scored the support slot for New Found Glory on their Australian tour in April 2007. Following this they headlined a nationwide tour, supported by Monty Are I, New Atlantic, and The Graduate.The Short List. City Paper Online (Baltimore), June 13, 2007. Accessed June 25, 2007. They have also toured nationally with Rock Kills Kid.Interview. Skratch Magazine. Accessed June 25, 2007. They played on the Warped Tour in 2006Sharp, Rich. "Show Preview". Pitch Weekly (Kansas City), August 20, 2006. (Available on Lexis-Nexis) and returned for Warped Tour 2007.Warpforkpalooza. New City Chicago. Accessed June 25, 2007. They also supported Boys Like Girls on Tourzilla with All Time Low, We the Kings, and Valencia in late 2007. Coming off an appearance at Austin's SXSW festival, the band went on a full US tour with Hit The Lights, with sets scheduled at both east and west coast Bamboozle events. Following some festival appearances throughout the UK, such as the Reading and Leeds Festivals, in May they took part on the entire 2008 edition of Van's Warped Tour and a visit back to Australia in May/June supporting Story of the Year. In January 2008 they released their second full length LP entitled Champion to more positive reviews. It is the first album by the band to make it into the Billboard 200, entering at #157. Throughout February and March 2009 The Audition took part in the Soundwave festival. The band's third album was released on April 28, 2009, entitled 'Self-Titled Album'.http://www.victoryrecords.com/item/14359/0/The_Audition_SelfTitled_Album. The Audition - Self-Titled Album Pre-order on Victory Records. Accessed Mar 12th, 2009. Before release, the band released a preview to three songs off of the upcoming album on their MySpace page.http://www.myspace.com/theaudition THE AUDITION (NEW SONG POSTED). Accessed Apr 14, 2009. On January 28 it was announced on their official blog that original bassist and founding member Joe Lussa would be leaving the band.Joe Leaves The Audition. Rocklouder. Accessed Jan 29, 2009. It is unclear whether the band will be recruiting a replacement for Lussa, or simply continuing as a four-piece. So far bass duties have been handled by guitarist Klepek. The Audition replaced Kill Hannah on the Madina Lake 2009 British tour. They also toured with All time Low in September and October 2009 and joined Cobra Starship on their "Hot Mess Across the U.S." Tour in late August 2009 with The Friday Night Boys and Skeet Skeet, replacing Plasticines. The Audition played with This Providence, Anarbor, and The Bigger Lights in the 'Bout Damn Time tour Spring 2010. The band announced in July of 2010 that they were no longer signed to Victory Records. The Audition toured in Australia in September 2010 with You Me At Six. The band announced they would be writing and recording after the tour and released a fifteen second clip of a new song on their Facebook page in November. The clip was unavailable shortly after being posted. Members * Danny Stevens – lead vocals, guitar, keys (2004-present) * Timmy Klepek – rhythm guitar (2005-2009), bass (2009-present) * Ryan O'Connor – drums, percussion (2003-present) * Seth Johnson - lead guitar ( 2004- present) Former members * Robert (Bob) Morris - guitar (2003-2005) * Evo Soria - vocals (2003-2005) * Patrick Fanella (2003-2005) * Joe Lussa – bass (2003-2009) * Tom Bahri- guitar (2004) * Cory Hedger- vocals (2004) * CRAM- merch (2003-2004) Discography LPs EPs * All in Your Head EP (2003) Singles * "Dance Dance Revolution (Dance Halls Turn To Ghost Towns)" (2004) * "You've Made Us Conscious" (2006) * "Approach the Bench" (2005) * "Don't Be So Hard" (2005) * "Warm Me Up" (2008) * "Make It Rain" (2008) * "My Temperature's Rising" (2009) * "You Ruined This" (2010) References External links * Official website * The Audition Online fansite * The Audition on Last.fm * The Audition on MySpace * The Audition on PureVolume Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia